


The Evil Inside

by LANESLASH



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canterlot, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Royalty, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANESLASH/pseuds/LANESLASH
Summary: 1,000 years ago, Nightmare Moon was banished by her elder sister, Princess Celestia. 1,000 years ago, shortly after Nightmare Moon was banished, their younger sister, Princess Selena, went missing. Now, with Nightmare Moon's defeat, and return to Princess Luna, the two wonder and worry about their younger sister. Is she alive? Will they ever see her again? It turns out that one night, Twilight's nightly book-reading may bring her back.





	The Evil Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, welcome to das story! This is what you look like, just imagine the mane and tail waving. http://i.imgur.com/giu7Jgc.png

It was night, and Princess Twilight was in her new castle, just having received it two months ago, after defeating Tirek. It was three hours before midnight. The moon shone brightly into her room. She had just finished reading 'Daring Do And The Quest For The Saffire Stone'.

 

"Another great ending as always." Twilight quietly said to herself, trying her best to not wake Spike up, who was sleeping next to her bed.

 

Then she got a random book from her pile. Taking a close look at it. She had never seen this book before. What made her really curious, was the title, and the cover on it.

 

It had images of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. But there was something else.

 

There was a third alicorn. She looked like Princess Luna, but slightly smaller. Being the cover looked very old, Twilight couldn't make out much. The book was titled.

 

'The Three Royal Sisters', which made a thought come to mind.

 

"Did Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have a sister?" She whispered to herself in shock. She knew she probably shouldn't take it seriously, but it just looked way to real to be fake, and it also really interested her as-well, so Twilight opened the book to read and find out more. In it was an opening chapter.

 

'Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia. These two Princesses ruled the night and day. However there was another princess. Their younger sister, Princess Selena. After Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, and was banished to the moon, Princess Selena went missing shortly after. It is said that Princess Selena and Princess Luna were very close. However, nopony knows who, or what this Princess had rule over, if she had one at all.' The opening chapter said.

 

'This seems to old and real to be a fake.' Twilight thought to herself.

 

She was about to tell Spike to get a letter ready, but then realized he was still sleeping.

 

'I'll tell Spike in the morning.' Twilight thought to herself, before setting the book back into the pile with her magic, and then falling asleep.

 

_***Morning*** _

 

 

Twilight woke up, her vision blurry as she tried to wake herself up. She yawned, and sat up. She looked around her room, seeing the rising sun, before her eyes were finally laid upon the pile of books, her vision slowly cleared up, then she saw the entire pile. She saw the book she got last night, and immediately jumped up, grabbing Spike and shaking him awake.

 

"Spike wake up!" She exclaimed. Spike's eyes widening as he made an 'aahhhh' sound as Twilight shook him.

 

"What? What is it?" Spike asked, tired, confused and upset he got awoken in such a manner.

 

"I need you to make a note to Princess Celestia, it's very urgent." She said, trotting around the room in a nervous manner.

 

"O..kay?" Spike more questioned than said, confused as to why Twilight was acting this way, but nevertheless got parchment and a quill, as Twilight told Spike what to write.

 

Dear Princess Celestia,

 

Last night I found a book called, 'The Three Royal Sisters'

The cover of the book had you, Princess Luna, and another alicorn pony, whom I later found

to be name Princess Selena, looking quite like Princess Luna.

I just wondered if you and Princess Luna had a sister, as the book says, it also does

seem to be very old, maybe about one thousand years or so, as much of the color is very faded.

As well does the style of the cover further hint to it's long life.

 

                                                           Your faithful (former) student,

                                                                                    Twilight Sparkle.

 

"Okay." Twilight said, telling Spike the note was ready to send and Spike did, as he blew a bright green fire from his mouth, as it took the note from top to bottom, before zooming out of an open window, to the castle in Canterlot.

 

"So, there were three?" Spike asked, confused, now hearing about this third princess.

 

"I think so." Began Twilight, still trotting around the room nervously.

 

"Princess Celestia never mentioned anything about this. Then again, it's probably something that they would have preferred to keep to themselves." Twilight said.

 

"But I think they could have at least told us about the fact that there was another princess, just leaving out the fact the she was their sister." Spike argued.

 

"But missing their sister for a thousand years?! Not to mention Princess Celestia was probably devastated when, not only did she have to banish her younger sister to the moon, her youngest went missing shortly afterwards. But the book did say that Princess Luna and Princess Selena were very close." Twilight stated. Just as the princess finished her sentence, Spike let out a loud burp, when green flames appeared from his mouth, as did a letter from Princess Celestia.

 

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

 

Me and my sister did, in fact, have a younger sister named Selena.

However, when I banished Nightmare Moon to the moon, Selena

went missing just shortly after.

I believe it was to find a way to try and get Luna back, but we

do not know, as we have not seen Selena since her disappearance,

a thousand years ago.

     

                                         Yours truly,

 

                                                                                                          Princess Celestia.

 

Twilight read out loud.

 

"Wow, a thousand years, you haven't seen your own sister. I still can't wrap my head around that." Twilight said.

 

"Maybe the book has something?" Spike suggested. Twilight's eyes lit up.

 

"Of course! That's brilliant! Thanks Spike!" Twilight said, grabbing Spike with her magic and spinning him around. Twilight grabbed 'The Three Royal Sisters' book, hopped on her bed, and began reading. But as soon as she began, she heard a knock at her door.

 

"Oh Twilight." She heard Rarity say in a singsong tone. Twilight got off the bed and made her way to the door, opening it to see the white-coated mare with her dark blue mane, with a smile.

 

"Hello dear, what have you been up to?" Rarity asked. Twilight moved to the side, inviting Rarity in.

 

"I have something you need to see." Twilight said In a serious tone. Rarity looked concerned.

 

"What is it Twilight?" Rarity asked.

 

"Follow me." Twilight said, leading Rarity to her room, and showing her the book.

 

"This is a book about a princess, lost in history books, the youngest sister, of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." Twilight said, her purple aura surrounding the book, gliding it to Rarity, as the aura turned into a sky blue. Rarity slowly flipped through the pages, concentrated on what she was seeing.

 

"Who's the alicorn on the cover?" She asked, looking up at Twilight in confusion.

 

"Apparently, it's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's younger sister." Twilight answered, which made Rarity even more confused.

 

"I sent a letter to Princess Celestia, asking about her. She told me that when Nightmare Moon was banished, their younger sister, Princess Selena, went missing shortly afterwards. She also said that Princess Luna and Selena were very close with each other." Twilight continued. Rarity looked back at the book.

 

"Missing your youngest sister for a thousand years? That must be dreadful!" She exclaimed.

 

"It is, but I think I may have something." Twilight stated. Rarity once again looked up, interest in her eyes.

 

"What do you mean, dear?" She asked, trying to get what Twilight was saying.

 

"When I found it last night, before I went to sleep, I decided to take a look at the last page. And it had this." Twilight said, the sky blue aura turning into a purple again, as Twilight flipped to the last page, which, on the bottom right, was labeled '90', meaning it was page ninety. On it, it had the words.

 

'Princess Selena was often seen during the night, so as to be with her sister, Luna, as the Royal Guards at that time report. It has been said, that before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, and began getting envious of her sister, that Princess Selena actually took her side. When Nightmare Moon was banished, some ponies say that she casted a spell on Princess Selena, causing her disappearance shortly after.'

 

"Oh no, how awful." Rarity said, before taking note of something.

 

"What's this?" Rarity asked looking at some small wording. Twilight went over to Rarity's side, to look at it.

 

"Quaeso ergo te iterum in nostro mundo, Selena?" Twilight said confused. But as soon as she said the words, a dark blue portal opened in the room. Twilight stood her ground ready for anything to come out. Instead of some horrifying monster, however. Came out the alicorn that was on the cover, as the portal closed. Twilight and Rarity went to see if she was okay.

 

"Is she alright?" Asked Rarity, concerned for the alicorn.

 

"Y-yeah, she seems to be okay." Twilight answered.

 

"Did... did we just bring back Princess Selena?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good? Lemme know if there's anything I can do to improve this story feedback's appreacted! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I think I rushed this a bit. Lemme know, before I continue. >_>


End file.
